


A demon and a dog

by StayMyday



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, but it is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayMyday/pseuds/StayMyday
Summary: I wrote this to my friend who has never read any fanfics (how??) and when I asked what I should write about they told me that about this. It's been a while since I've read this series, not to say watched, so it is what it is but I just wanted to share this with you people. So, here ya go!--------“You’re right, my lord. Forgive me my rudeness, I just didn’t want to bother the young master during his tea time.” Sebastian was still bowing down, but he could clearly hear Ciel grinding his teeth together. That didn’t do any good to the young master’s teeth.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 21





	A demon and a dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! English isn't my first language, so bear with me!

Ciel was drowning in paperwork and his stomach was crumbling. He glanced at a clock, happy seeing it was almost tea time and Sebastian was sure to get him a piece of cake or something else, sweet either way. And he was starving (Sebastian would just say that he craved sweets, but what did the damn demon know about humans and their needs??)

He started tapping a little clean shred of the table with the pen, impatiently looking at the clock and waiting for the last minutes to go by. Finally when the clock striked, Ciel’s eyes shot immediately towards the door. And not a second too late he heard a knock on the door. 

“I know it’s you, Sebastian. Come in”, Ciel commanded. He heard a faint ‘yes, my lord’ before the door clicked open and Sebastian came in with a tray.

“I know you’ve been really stressed lately with the business blooming, my lord, so I made all of your favorites”, the butler said while carrying the tray closer to Ciel. The boy only nodded, watching as Sebastian made room on the table and set down a cup. He poured the cup almost full, and finally revealed the sweet Ciel had been waiting for.

When Sebastian had set the table, Ciel nodded stiffly before proceeding to eat the piece of strawberry cake. He ate it slowly, finishing it with the tea that went perfectly with the cake.

“Did you enjoy it, young master?” Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded again, before turning straight towards Sebastian.

“You’re awfully quiet today. What’s going on.”

Sebastian smirked, slightly bowing.

“Nothing gets past the young master, it seems.” Ciel scoffed.

“Of course not. You’re my dog. But I shouldn’t need to question you.”

“You’re right, my lord. Forgive me my rudeness, I just didn’t want to bother the young master during his tea time.” Sebastian was still bowing down, but he could clearly hear Ciel grinding his teeth together. That didn’t do any good to the young master’s teeth.

  
  


“What. Is. It. Sebastian”, Ciel gritted out. Finally Sebastian straightened his back, smiling.

“Just that you have more orders from the Queen, young master. But I was told to tell you about them tomorrow, not today.” Ciel breathed in deeply, held it in for a few seconds and then let it out.

“Okay. That’s fine” he muttered, waving towards the empty dishes. “Now take care of these.”

“Yes, young master” Sebastian answered bowing. It took maybe a minute or two until the table was like before Sebastian had walked in.

The day advanced as per usual for Ciel. More and more paperwork and then some more. When the day was finally over and Ciel was in his bedroom, he let out a long sigh.

“What would young master want me to do to make them more relaxed?” Sebastian asked. He had appeared behind Ciel without a sound, but the younger didn’t react to it. He only sat down on the bed and curled slowly up into a ball. Sebastian’s expression softened at the sight.

“Let me take care of you, young master. Just command me and I’ll do anything” Sebastian whispered as he stalked towards the bed.

“.......”

“Young master, I need your permission.”   
“Sebastian. I command you, take care of me. Make it go away, make me feel better.” Sebastian could barely hear Ciel’s voice, but that was enough.

“Yes, young master.”

The next morning all the discarded clothes from the night before were neatly put away, clean ones waiting for the Earl of Phantomhive to wake up and complete his role as the Queen’s Watchdog.


End file.
